This disclosure relates to address translation.
Address translation is used to translate between virtual memory addresses and translated memory addresses such as physical memory addresses or so-called intermediate physical addresses.
Address translation can be implemented by arrangements such as memory management units (MMUs) implementing look-up techniques such as page table walks. Such MMUs can be expensive in terms of integrated circuit area in a system implementation.